I don't wanna miss a thing
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: Ou comment faire quand : 1. On est un Don Juan 2. La fille que l'on vient d'embrasser à peur de rouvrir les yeux. OS LakiXSting parce que je sais pas pourquoi mais un jour je me suis dit qu'ils étaient le meilleur choix l'un pour l'autre et j'ai finalement eu envie d'écrire dessus.


Sting était un Don Juan, enfin sans les collants et la poésie doucereuse, disons qu'il était un Don Juan moderne.

C'était simple toutes les filles qu'il ciblait lui tombaient dans les bras comme des mouches « Que voulez-vous, j'ai un charme irrésistible. » disait-il à tous ceux qui remettaient en cause ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Pourtant il était tombé sur un os, une fille têtue qui ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre qu'il était Sting et qu'elle devait tout simplement accepter ses avances. Laki Olietta. En temps normal il aurait à peine poser les yeux sur cette fille et ne s'y serait pas attardé plus de quelques secondes. Elle avait la réputation d'être bizarre et d'utiliser des mots de vocabulaires tordus que presque personne ne comprenait. Oh elle n'était pas totalement dépourvue de charme, elle avait de jolies courbes et savait se mettre en valeur mais la majorité du temps elle rajoutait toujours un gilet ou quelque chose qui rendait sa tenue un peu plus stricte. Rufus en avait eu marre de le voir se vanter de ses capacités de séducteur plus efficaces que ses poèmes et l'avait mis au défi de séduire la fille. Il avait accepté le défi et avait augmenté les enchères en pariant, et il s'était cassé les dents sur cette fille.

Elle l'avait repoussé froidement avec un reniflement de dédain avant de lui passer devant pour rejoindre la bibliothèque universitaire en marmonnant des paroles dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots qui les composaient. Et Rufus lui avait adressé un petit sourire hautain persuadé qu'il allait abandonner parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de poursuivre une fille de son assiduité. Alors il avait persévéré, et elle avait continué de l'envoyer sur les roses lui adressant même parfois ce regard qu'on lance à un enfant un peu con qui va se faire mal à force de persévérer dans ses conneries.

Au bout d'un mois elle avait finalement accepté un rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné dans un café-jazz -qui en soit n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé mais qui était, d'après ses renseignements, au goût de la fille aux cheveux violets- mais ça avait été un faux espoir. En effet, elle n'était venue que pour lui dire qu'il était ridicule et qu'elle était myope mais pas aveugle et lui avait fait remarquer que si ses paroles mielleuses dénotaient de son attrait pour sa personne il n'en continuait pas moins de fréquenter d'autres filles, puis elle était partie en le laissant en plan avec les deux commandes.

Ce jour là, c'était à la limite de la rage qu'il était rentré au petit appartement qu'il partageait en colocation avec Rogue et deux chats dans une résidence étudiante indépendante de la faculté. Il avait listé tous les défauts de la fille à son colocataire ponctuant sa liste de « Non mais tu te rends compte Rogue !? Pour qui elle se prend cette espèce de frigide ! » pour peu il aurait presque préféré qu'elle lui pose un lapin. Son ami voulant se faire voix de la sagesse l'avait gentiment enjoint à laisser tomber. Et il avait failli laisser tomber mais Rufus -qui visiblement arrivait à se tenir au courant de tout- lui avait envoyé un sms pour lui demander s'il comptait abandonner et sa fierté avait de nouveau parlé.

Alors il avait persévéré, redoublant d'effort – entre autres pour comprendre le vocabulaire de la belle – et avait cessé de fréquenter toutes les autres filles ce qui l'avait plus ou moins conduit à une période de jachère forcée. Grâce à une amie il avait fini par comprendre que le numéro de séducteur était précisément ce qui coinçait avec elle et avait alors entrepris d'être plus naturel et de sympathiser avec elle en prenant le temps de la connaître plutôt que de simplement essayer de la mettre sur son tableau de chasse le plus vite possible. Après tout il ne faisait qu'appliquer le diction « A l'amour comme à la guerre » et Sun Tzu n'avait-il pas conseillé de connaître son ennemi ?

Et quand on creusait un peu derrière sa façade de coincée elle n'était pas si mal, et il se surprit même à apprécier le temps passé ensemble. Et il en allait de même du côté de Laki qui avait fini par apprendre à éprouver une forme d'affection pour ce pâle Don Juan à la grosse tête, découvrant l'homme derrière le séducteur. Ils avaient fini par devenir ami, enfin, en quelque sorte. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait admettre leur rapprochement mutuel et Sting continuant toujours de flirter, certes avec moins de rigueur mais flirtant tout de même, il flottait parfois entre eux une certaine tension.

Si on avait demandé à Rogue ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire, il aurait sans doute répondu que c'était déjà une mauvaise idée au départ mais que ça allait en empirant. En effet, sans le vouloir il finissait toujours par être au courant des moindres détails concernant les protagonistes du pari et il avait remarqué une chose : ils changeaient. Sting semblait s'être en quelque sorte assagi à son contact et était devenu moins égoïste/égocentrique, ce qui en soit aurait pu être une bonne chose si cela n'avait pas signifié que le blond était en train de vraiment s'attacher à cette fille sans en avoir conscience. Quand à Laki, il semblerait qu'elle avait fini par se dérider un peu, et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été surpris par son côté fêtard qui -il l'avait appris de la bouche de Sting- avait été mis au placard par la violette après un dérapage en règle lors d'une fête l'année précédente, et cela d'après lui dénotait du fait qu'elle commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Mais comme chacun niait de son côté leur rapprochement, Rogue s'inquiétait parce qu'ils risquaient de finir par faire exploser tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux en voulant fanfaronner et ce faisant de se blesser mutuellement.

Mais contrairement à ce que son meilleur ami semblait penser Sting avait notifié tous ces changements et était conscient de combien le terrain était dangereux et de combien il risquait de se brûler les ailes en continuant de s'acoquiner avec Laki, il était en train de tomber amoureux. Mais la vérité est qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui, il n'avait plus envie de renoncer, il voulait plus, il la voulait elle, quel que fût le prix à payer.

Mais il était également lucide, elle ne sortirait pas avec lui tant qu'elle le verrait comme un dragueur alors il commença à tout faire pour se débarrasser de sa réputation.

Le pari avait été lancé après la première fête post-partiels de l'année et ils étaient déjà à la rentrée de la nouvelle année universitaire. Le blond avait fini par demander conseil à Rogue et même à Rufus, ravalant sa fierté. Il savait que quelque part elle l'aimait -il avait plus ou moins utilisé Yukino pour obtenir cette information- mais qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui pour autant. Alors il lança ce qu'il appelait intérieurement l'opération « faisons tomber la nana dans mes bras », une séduction plus subtile et il savait qu'il était plus proche que jamais d'obtenir son assentiment à une relation avec lui. Et avait plus que jamais envie de passer à quelque chose d'autre que cette amitié étrange et platonique qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

C'était le 14 Octobre et il l'avait amené à un concert de Jazz en plein air. Une sortie à deux qui n'était ni la première, ni la dernière mais celle-ci semblait être placée sous le vent du changement. Et après ce concert, alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans le parc lors d'une discussion où il dû une fois de plus faire preuve de concentration pour ne pas se retrouver perdu, il l'avait senti.

Ce moment, celui où l'univers semble dire « C'est le moment, embrasse-là ».

Alors doucement sans lâcher sa main -qu'il avait saisi alors qu'ils marchaient- il l'avait embrassé. Elle ne s'était pas défilé, ne l'avait pas frappé, n'avait pas poussé d'exclamation outragée. Elle avait simplement fermé les yeux. Et ne les avaient pas rouvert depuis. Alors il était perplexe.

« - Laki, avait-il interrogé, tu...comptes garder les yeux fermés.

\- Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais te laisser m'embrasser.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Écoute Laki, je fais des efforts pour essayer de comprendre où tu veux en venir mais là, je suis perdu.

\- C'est simple, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux parce que j'ai peur de découvrir que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague, que tu t'es moqué de moi. Je suis au courant pour le pari de l'année dernière. Tant que je garde les yeux fermés ce moment reste en suspens et je ne suis pas obligée de faire face.

\- Ce pari n'est plus d'actualité depuis que j'ai demandé des conseils à Rufus cet été, lâcha-t-il avant de reprendre après quelques instants, Laki...ouvre les yeux s'il-te-plaît. »

Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger d'un cil il soupira et lui saisit les poignets avant d'approcher doucement sa bouche de son oreille gauche.

« Si tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, c'est tout le contraire pour moi. »lui murmura-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser juste en dessous de son oreille et de commencer à entonner doucement « Don't wanna close my eyes » tout en faisant passer doucement les bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou. « I don't want to fall asleep » poursuivit-il tout aussi doucement et plaçant ses propres sur ses hanches. « 'Cause I'd miss you babe » continua-t-il en commençant doucement à bouger comme s'ils dansaient un slow. « And I don't want to miss a thing » ponctua-t-il en embrassant sa joue. « 'Cause even when I dream of sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you baby » chantonna-t-il en jalonnant son visage de légers baisers à chacune de ses respirations, embrassant d'abord son front, sa mâchoire, son nez, ses pommettes avant de finir tout contre son oreille droite alors qu'il finissait « And I don't want to miss a thing. ». Il avait oublié la suite des paroles de la musique alors il cala sa tête sur son épaule en continuant de fredonner l'air sans arrêter de danser pour autant, ce qui finit par arracher un petit rire amusé à Laki.

« - Désolé, s'excusa-t-il piètrement en souriant, j'ai oublié la suite des paroles. Mais j'ai déjà dit le plus important, poursuivi t-il doucement alors qu'ils s'immobilisaient avant de soulever les lunettes de Laki sur son front. Alors, fit-il avant d'embrasser doucement chacune de ses paupières, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien, mais embrasse-moi d'abord, réclama-t-elle. Autant faire ça bien, argua-t-elle simplement après quelques secondes de silence légèrement mal à l'aise. »

Sting secoua la tête cette fille n'était pas croyable, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de refuser un baiser à une jolie demoiselle...surtout quand il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser la dite demoiselle. Il s'exécuta donc et cette fois-ci, quand le baiser prit fin, Laki ouvrit les yeux. 


End file.
